Separate Ways
Separate Ways is a fanon episode of HTF. In this episode, Lifty and Shifty split up. Roles Starring *Lifty & Shifty Featuring *Lumpy *Nutty Appearances *Savaughn *Hippy *Buck and Chuck *Handy *Licky Plot Lifty and Shifty rob a bank, when they are distracted by fighting over a dollar. Savaughn arrives and stops them, but they escape. Upon finding a hiding spot, Lifty and Shifty decide they have had enough of each other and argue. Shifty tells him he can get money all by himself and leaves. Lifty yells "Fine!" back at him and storms off. A week later, Shifty is seen homeless in a box. He begs a passing Hippy for money, and he gives a penny to him telling him to get a job. Suddenly, an expensive-looking taxi pulls up in front of Shifty. The window opens to reveal a fedora-wearing Lifty inside with piles of stolen money and his new sidekick, Lumpy. Lifty rubs his success in Shifty's face and drives off. Shifty spots Buck and Chuck playing with each other and decides he needs a new "brother". Later he holds an audition, but nobody attends. Nutty comes, being chosen instantly. Lifty and Lumpy are seen robbing a store nearby. Lumpy's stupidity hinders the theft as the dimwitted moose tries to choose what to steal. Lifty picks up a gold vase to steal, but Lumpy says they must pay for it, only to be dragged off. Now it is time for Shifty and his new assistant to rob the store, but Nutty only takes the cheap candy. They argue until Savaughn's police car approaches and they run. Handy drives to an old abandoned building he plans to blow up. Lifty and Lumpy rush inside to rob some items. Shifty believes he must get rid of the competition and sees this as a perfect opportunity. He orders Nutty to push a detonator at his command, but Nutty runs after a passing ice cream truck. Shifty decides to push the detonator himself, but a picture frame falls out of his pocket. It shows a photo of him and Lifty as babies. Shifty sheds a tear and looks for his brother. Inside the building, Lifty yells at Lumpy having had enough of his stupidity. As Lumpy leaves, Lifty bumps into Shifty and they apologize to each other. They are glad to have each other back and hug. Unfortunately, Lumpy spots the detonator outside the building and pushes it. This causes the building to explode and kills Lifty and Shifty, with a chunk of rubble crushing Handy. Meanwhile, Nutty robs the ice cream truck. Licky licks up some of the ice cream and Nutty teams up with him to steal candy. Later on however, they argue over their inability to share a popsicle and split up. Much later, history repeats themself as they reunite in an abandoned candy store and hug each other. Once again, Lumpy blows up the building by pushing a detonator. Moral "Get the band back together!" Deaths #Lifty and Shifty are killed when the building explodes. #Handy is crushed by rubble. #Nutty and Licky die the same way as Lifty and Shifty later on. Trivia *Lifty looks just like Shifty with his fedora, except it is a different color. Category:Fan Episodes Category:Season 28 Episodes